The Demon Of Death
by FoxhoundMgear
Summary: The Bandicoots were enjoying a peaceful evening until a stranger falls from the sky and crashes into the beach! Who is this person? Why are they here Can they be trusted? Read to find out! (Note: This is my first time writing a story on here so please let me know what you think! Rated M for later on in the story!) (A/N: Changed the name cause the first title was too long)
1. Chapter 1 The arrival

**(A/N: Hello everyone! I'm known as FoxhoundMgear, but please call me Foxhound. I'd like to introduce you to this story I'm working on. Feel free to read and review as this is my first story I'd love some positive criticism. Now without further ado please enjoy the story!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Crash Series all the rights go to their respective owners :)**

* * *

Our story opens off the coast of Australia, specifically on a couple of lone islands known as; The Wumpa Islands. On these islands live a fascinating family of anthropomorphic creatures known as Bandicoots and their island guardian resembling a tiki mask named Aku-Aku the family consist of a female bandicoot named Coco, and her two older brothers named Crash & Crunch.

We join these three on a perfectly normal evening with Coco working on her laptop at the beach with Crash taking a nap, and Crunch working on a jet ski near by, however little did the bandicoots know that they were about to get a very strange visitor... Coco glances at her brother taking a short break from her work to laugh a bit at her brother's sleeping habits. "Crash sure loves to sleep doesn't he?" She asked the mask laughing a bit, Aku-Aku chuckles a bit as well as he glances at the sky. "He sure does Coco." However Aku-Aku's happy mood suddenly changes to curiosity as he notices something falling from the sky.

"Hey Coco, look up there. In the sky!" "Do you think it's a meteor?" Aku-Aku just shakes his form in a mix of confusion and worry, "I don't think so Coco, look at the cone around it the object seems to be coated in flames." The young bandicoot girl nods, "Yeah, but look at the colors!" she said pointing out the fact that the color of the flames aren't just a solid orange they're actually 2 colors entirely, bright white and dark black. "Where do you think it will fall?" Coco asked watching the object's angle of descent trying to figure out where it will land. Aku-Aku does the same muttering "I think we're about to find out.."

Suddenly the object lands a bit farther down the beach with a thunderous **boom**, making the island rumble on impact. As the rumbling stops a now startled awake crash shouts "What the heck was that!?" Coco gives her brother a serious look "I think we better go see what it is, let's go!" She said as her brother began to head to the object's crash site with the rest of the group fallowing behind.

As the group approached they began to notice black and white flames scattered about the area before reaching the object they were searching for taking note of the giant crater the object in question made upon crash landing. "What is it?" Crash asked as his sister began to investigate the unknown object, however Coco gasped in shock before shouting "Guys I think you may want to get over here quick! The thing that fell it isn't a object it's a person! I think they're unconscious!" With that the group does so crowding around the unknown person. Aku-Aku takes the lead and asks "Are you okay, are you hurt?"

However to the groups shock the person opens their eyes and mutters "Who...are..you?" The guardian tiki quickly got out of his shocked stuper to respond "I'm Aku-Aku. Who are you strange one?" The unknown person takes a moment to respond as if thinking it over, "Jack.." The man now known as Jack said in a hoarse voice before his eyes shut again as he falls back onto unconsciousness.

Neither of the group said a word after the albit short exchange between the tiki mask and the strange man known as Jack, How could they? There were no words to explain the situation that had transpired moments before when a strange man fell out of the sky like a comet and crash landed on the beach. If they tried to tell anyone of their friends about said man they would think they were crazy. Coco was the one that recovered first, quickly giving a serious look to the rest of the group as she began to approach the man.

"We have to help him!" She said worry filling her voice.

"Wait! Don't touch him!"

Aku-Aku warned a little too late as Coco placed her hand on Jack's shoulder before yanking it back and shaking it in pain, looking like she had just put her bare hand on a hot eye of a stove. "Ouch! He's still burning up!"

She shouted as Aku-Aku quickly took over shouting back "I'll carry him using my magic, come now children, we need to get him in the house so we can treat any wounds he may possibly have from the crash earlier!" Leaving no room for argument, Aku-Aku's eyes begin to glow as well as Jack's limp body before it begins to float, fallowing the group back to their home. "What do you think happened to this guy that made him end up here?" Coco asked as she began to clasp her burned hand without realizing it. Seeing that Crash places his hand on his sister's shoulder, "I don't know Coco. But I'm sure that when he comes to we're going to have a lot of questions for him."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in an unknown location**_

* * *

Jack awoke with a groan as he clutched his pounding head, "_Ugh, what hit me__?_" He thought to himself as he began to take in his surroundings, he couldn't place it but something about this seamed strangely familiar. "_I know I've been here before.."_ He Thought trailing off as he took note of the thick brick walls decorated with torches lit with white and black flames, eventually he arrived upon a giant dome shaped room decorated with torches lining the walls with a circular table in the middle with 3 chairs set around said table.

Jack approached the table carefully and cautiously, taking note of the 2 people sitting in 2 of the 3 chairs. He couldn't tell their attire or appearance aside from the cloaks that concealed their face and body, other then their hands which stuck out of the cloaks sleeves looking skeleton esque and their eyes which seemed to shine within the darkness of the cloaks they wore. As Jack took his seat at the table one of the cloaked figures turned up to look him in the eyes giving Jack a full view of their bright white eyes looking at him with shock and curiosity.

"**It's been too long, old friend..**" The white eyed figure said in a calm tone.

"**That it has, my polar opposite****..**" The other cloaked figure says their words coming out as a cold, harsh growl as they turn up to address the two giving them both a view of their dark black eyes.

Jack just glares at the two an irritated look on his face, "You two know full well I rejected your damned power.."

The white eyed figure shakes his head laughing a bit, "**You know that is not possible..**" trailing off as he gets to his feet, the dark eyed figure doing the same.

"Why?" Jack asked giving the two figures odd looks, the dark eyed being responded then, "**Don't you get it damn it, it's impossible because...**" He then trailed off as the two of them removed their hoods, leaving Jack stunned as he took in their appearances.

There standing across from Jack were two almost identical people to jack himself, minis the different eye colors and hair to match said eyes as well as jack's own brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"**We ARE you!**" The two figures said simultaneously.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter!

Make sure you read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Awakenings & introductions

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Crash Series all the rights go to their respective owner****s :)**

* * *

Jack stood out of his chair stunned as he addressed the two doppelgangers in front of him, "WHY?"

the white eyed Jack responded in the same calm tone as before, "**Like we already told you, YOU are US and we are YOU."** Jack shook his head "No, That I get, what I'm having trouble figuring out is why you two chose to call upon me your container now of all times?"

The young man raked his hand through his brown hair quizzically as he sat back in his chair, the black eyed doppelganger responded next, coughing to clear his throat for a moment. **"I can help with that..**" He said trailing off as a mirror appeared laying across the table, before showing a picture of a man with an absurdly large head.

"Who's this guy?" Jack asked as he took note of the giant N on top of the man's head. "**His name is Dr. Neo. Cortex, his time of death is coming soon, you need to make sure you're the one that does him in.**"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he look at his doppelgangers as if they were crazy, "What so I'm supposed to be some sort of grim reaper?"

To his surprise the two nodded. "**Yes, actually. First though we need to have you accept your powers and us.**" Jack thought it over for a few moments before he realized if he didn't do as they said he'd never get out of there, so albeit begrudgingly, he nodded. "Okay then. What do I have to do?" The two doppelgangers nodded each holding out a hand for Jack to take.

"**Just take each of our hands in yours, we'll take care of the rest..**" The white eyed doppelganger said before the black eyed Jack spoke up giving a cautious look, "**Just keep in mind that your appearance and attire might change ounce we finish..**" Jack thanked him for the warring before doing as he was told to.

Within seconds there was a bright flash of white and black lights as Jack and his doppelgangers begin to float in the air, before Jack could process what was happening his doppelgangers began to merge into his being. After a few more moments the light faded away leaving Jack the only one there, he tried to get a good look at the changes the merge caused but he didn't get a chance as he passed out looking much like how he did when first came to..

* * *

_**Back On The Wumpa Islands..**_

* * *

Coco was up early that morning which she was used too, considering her brother Crash's sleeping habits, one of the two had to be up early to make sure Crash didn't sleep the day away. However as she was working on her bedhead after getting changed out of her sleepwear a shout rang out, startling her from her thoughts. Acting quickly she ran out to the living room of her home, what she found though she never would have expected. There standing, looking around in confusion, was the man she and her family saved the other night, however now he looked and seemed very much awake.

Noticing he hadn't heard her come in, she decided too make her presence known.

"Uh, hello there." She said a bit nervously, not knowing how he would react. Jack for his part, looked liked he jumped out of his skin before he turned around to address the unknown girl who had just spoke. "Jezz, you startled me. Did I wake you?" He asked as he began to rub the back of his neck embarrassed, Coco giggled a little seeing a bit of her brother in the man. Seeing her laugh Jack raised an eyebrow, "Something funny?" Coco quickly responded still giggling. "No no, it's just the way you act reminds me of my brother." Jack shrugged chuckling a little to himself.

"Oh, ok then."

Coco nodded before continuing, "To answer your earlier question though; no, you didn't wake me up. I was already up when I heard you shout and came to check it out." Jack nodded before saying "Alright then, may I ask your name miss?" Jack asked trying to be polite, Coco giggled again before responding, "I'm Coco, what's your name?" Jack smiled thinking her name sounded pretty and cute but he kept that thought to himself, "Nice to meet you Coco, I'm Jack." He said offering her a handshake which she returned.

"You said you had a brother right?" Jack asked seeing the blond nod he continued "Any idea where he might be? I'd like to meet the rest of your family quick if you don't mind." Coco shock her head, "I don't mind at all, come on I'll let everyone know you're awake so you can introduce yourself!" She said leading her new friend out of her home in an energetic manner, while Jack chuckled to himself as he was pulled along by the bandicoot girl. ("Something tells me I'm gonna like it here...")

After a few minutes that consisted of getting Crash awake & getting everyone together Jack finally introduced himself too the rest of the bandicoots and Aku-Aku whom accepted him with open arms, which he was thankful for. Jack then cleared his throat, before speaking something that had been in his mind sense he had first woke up in Coco's home. "Do any of you know a man that goes by the name of Cortex?" He asked, his expression turning serious as he noticed the bandicoots stiffen up at the mention of that man's name before giving him curious looks.

"Yes, we know of him." Aku-Aku said, giving Jack another look. "He's our worst enemy actually.." Crash said trailing off to look at the sky where a blimp floated along near by, "Why do you need him?" Aku-Aku asked saying the question that had been on everyone of the bandicoot's minds, Jack sighed before responding "Let's just say, I've got a job involving that man..." Jack said leaving the group even more confused. "What kind of Job do you have?" Coco asked, almost worried to get more clarification on the vague explanation.

* * *

Jack just muttered "I was hopping too avoid this.." under his breath before deciding he couldn't skirt around the subject or sugarcoat it anymore then he already did, plus he wanted the bandicoot family to be able to trust him not be suspicious of him.

"I have to kill him."


	3. Chapter 3 Bonds & Explanations

**Here's the 3rd chapter guys I hope you enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Crash Series all the rights go to their respective owners :)**

* * *

Jack noticed the mixed looks of confusion, shock and worry plastered on his friends faces, knowing what was going through their minds, he decided it would be a good idea to give them an explanation. "Let me explain.." Jack said as he trailed off trying to find the right words, "My job centers around hunting down people who's times of death have come." He said before he quickly added "Keep in mind that I don't kill without proper judgment, I'm not a murderer after all.."

He chuckled a little, seeing Coco breath out a sigh of relief as he mentioned that. Seeing the others looking still slightly confused he got an idea, snapping as he did to get everyone's attention. "Maybe it'd be better if I just showed you.." Seeing everyone nod he quickly asked "You guys got any firewood we can use? I'd like to do this on the beach as to not damage or burn anything."

Crash spoke up next nodding as he did so, "Yeah, there should be plenty on the beach. Come on!" Crash said before eagerly taking the lead.. After a couple of minutes of setting the firewood up Jack signaled every thing was ready, giving Crash a nod as he did, the bandicoot just shrugged saying that it wasn't that big a deal under his breath. Taking a moment to concentrate, Jack grunted as he held out his left arm before the firewood lit up in a bright blaze of flame "WOW!" The bandicoots said in wonder, Jack just chuckled however, shouting "I ain't done yet!" as he began to focus again.

Within seconds the small flame suddenly grew in size making the shape of a pillar before Jack stuck his left hand in before pulling it out with a large white scythe clasped in his grip. Before the group could say anything however, Jack put his other hand in the pillar, before grunting and pulling it back, revealing that he had a large black scythe clasped in his right hand to match the white one in his left. He took a moment to get a feel for the blades, swinging and spinning them around in his hands before clasping them together like a staff and spinning them behind and in front of him.

He then separated the blades again, making them rest at his sides with the white blade facing upwards in front of him leaving the black one behind his back facing downwards. "Much better.." Jack sighed before chuckling again as he noticed Coco looking at his white scythe in a memorized manner, "So, shiny.." She said failing to notice the chuckles emanating from the rest of the group. Jack put the blades on his back holstering them in the shape of an x before waving his hand in front of the young bandicoot's face teasing her, "Hello, earth to Coco.."

He said making her blink in surprise before lightly punching him on the shoulder before sticking her tongue out at him playfully, "Jerk." She said giggling before Jack retaliated back, "You love me." he said receiving a shove and laugh from Coco as she muttered "Shut up idiot.." under her breath. Crash just chuckled as he watched the exchange between the two with a knowing smile, he could tell there was something building between his sister and their new friend, even if those two themselves didn't know it. A few minutes later Jack and the others were working on getting some lunch for the group, which consisted of freshly caught & cooked fish and safe fruit from the islands jungle, as well as Wumpa fruit juice for drinks.

* * *

Jack and Coco were the ones on fish duty, Jack doing the actual fishing and Coco doing the cooking. She may not have looked it, but Coco was actually a very talented cook, which Jack was amazed to find out. Coco took a moment to look away from the fish she was cooking over an open fire, to ask her friend something when she noticed something strange. She noticed Jack's appearance had changed, gone were his crystal blue eyes and brown hair as he now sported a white colored left eye and black right one as well as white hair that switched to black to compliment his now changed eyes.

Jack took a moment to real in the fish he had been fighting with before taking it and putting it in the the fish net they set up where said fish began flip flopping around like it's brothers. He saw his friend giving him a strange look, curiosity getting the better of him he decided to speak up. "Anything wrong Coco?" She shock her head giving him a small smile, "No nothing, I just noticed that your eyes and hair changed is all." He nodded, before getting a funny idea as he reached into the net to get a fish. "Hey Coco, Have you ever seen a fish drop the bass?"

Seeing her raise an eyebrow he continued, "Watch this.." He then trailed off as he began to make the fish's mouth move, while making his own voice sound like the bass in a speaker playing a rap song. Her reaction was instant as she suddenly fell flat on her back laughing her head off, "Oh man, that's great! HAHA I'm surprised Crash never came up with that!" Jack laughed as well before adding "It's even funnier because bass is spelt the same as bass!" He said making the girl laugh again before he took the fish net and sealed it up as it was now filled with fish, "Okay I think we've gotten enough fish. Don't you think?"

Seeing her nod, he trailed off momentarily to take the blades he had on his back off, and put them on the ground before making them both disappear in a flash of light. After which he muttered "Man it's hot..." under his breath, before he took off his shirt, tying it around his waist as he did breathing a sigh of content, not noticing the bright blush the bandicoot girl had on her face as she took in his well built and toned body. The rest of the fish were cooked in silence Jack choosing to look out at the blimp he saw earlier deep in thought, while Coco chose to focus on cooking the fish, lest she run the risk of being caught blushing at the man.

Eventually, Crash whom had just finished finding edible fruit, sees what's going on and goes to sit near Jack speaking quietly as to not alert his sister. Jack, you might want to put your shirt back on.." Jack just nodded, sending one last cocky grin towards the girl making her squeak at being caught before putting his shirt back on. After another few minutes the fish were cooked and ready for eating, with the group siting on a large beach towel, drinks in hand plates of food on a table the group had set up. "So Jack, If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get your powers?"

Crash was the one who spoke, attempting to break the ice by asking a question Jack was surprised no one had bothered asking up till now especially Coco considering how close the two had gotten in the last few hours. "Well, it all happened while I was still a baby. Jesus and hades both approached my parents with an offer a gift, that would help determine my fate in the world." Jack took a moment to let the information sink in before continuing "Then years later, last night in fact. They approached me again from inside my mind to get me to accept my fate and I did."

* * *

"Wow." Coco was the one who broke the silence then astonished at hearing of Jack's past "I honestly didn't expect that." Jack just laughed giving her a curious grin "What did you expect?" She smirked a bit, "You being an orphan growing up to hate the world." Jack just chuckled knowing she was joking, "Hey now, not every story has too be a tragic one ya know." Jack said however the next one to speak was someone not even the bandicoot family expected to hear, "Well well, What's this a party and I wasn't invited?"

There standing on a hoverboard a few feet away from the group, was the man Jack had been tasked with killing in the first place. "Cortex!" Crash growled out as he and the rest of the group lept out of their seats, preparing for a battle. Cortex however didn't move, just sneering in Crash's face "Crash, so nice to see you and your meddlesome family." His eyes then settled on Jack, whom now had his blades out ready for the kill. "I see we have a fresh face. who are you?" Jack just snarled, his hood beginning to cover his head. within moments Jack's skin pealed away, leaving his skeleton lit ablaze by white and black flames.

"**Why hello there deadman. You can call me your worst nightmare..**" He then trailed off as Cortex looked at him strange before continuing, his voice now sounding far more demonic. "**..AND I"M GONNA KILL YOU!**"


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation & Tragedy

**Here's the forth chapter guys! You know the drill by now read and review.**

**Now before I let ya'll get started on this chapter I want to make one thing clear.**

**Cortex is NOT I repeat NOT going to die this quickly, wouldn't be any fun to have the main bad guy kick the bucket this quick don't you think?**

**Lastly have fun! And before I forget I do not own crash bandicoot or any of the series's characters they are all owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Cortex looked mildly shocked, as he took in Jack's new monster like state, before his face suddenly twisted into an evil smirk. "My you really are a strange one, however I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you. But Tiny would be overjoyed to play.." Cortex then trailed off as he begin pushing buttons on his hovercraft, before beginning to teleport away. However before the doctor could fully fade Jack roared out "**NO YOU DON'T!**" taking his white scythe and flinging it at the man, making it spin in a buzz saw motion as he did.

The blade hit the doctor in his right arm, slicing it clean off at the man's shoulder, as the now one armed man yelled out in great pain before fully fading away. Seeing his kill now gone, Jack took a moment to gain control of his nerves, making his skin return as he took a glance at the now limp arm that now lay in the beaches sand, mixing sand with still flowing blood from the severed appendage. "He should consider that a warring.." Jack growled out as he quickly lit the arm ablaze turning it into ash that would scatter too the wind.

"...Because the next time the doctor and I meet, I won't be so merciful!" The man said taking a moment to pick up the white blade he had thrown and placing it onto his back to join it's counterpart, after which he turned to find the bandicoots looking at him with flabbergasted looks. "What was that just now?" Coco asked the girl having trouble finding her voice. Jack just sighed before beginning to explain, "That, my friends is what happens when I get serious about my job as a reaper. However I have to be careful to not loose control of my emotions.."

He said trailing off as Coco looked even more confused, "What happens if you do?" The girl asked, almost scarred to hear the answer.

Jack then held out both of his hands before lighting a flame in each, a white one for the left, and a black one in the right. "Much like my blades if I loose control I could either end up transforming into a heavenly angel.." He said trailing off as he held out his left hand as he did, "...Or into a monster from the deepest, darkest pit's of hell." He finished, holding out the black flame in his right hand as he did. However the group didn't get to dwell on that for long, as they suddenly noticed a giant tiger fall from the sky in front of them, looking like they had been on steroids for way too long.

The newcomer suddenly roared at them before speaking like a man that had more brawn then brain, "**TINY CRUSH BANDICOOTS AND STRANGE MAN!**" Jack just scoffed pulling out what looked like a ball of yarn as he did, "You must be Tiny. You look like you could use some exercise, here catch THIS!" He said chucking the ball of yarn deep into the jungle as hard as he could. On instinct the giant tiger began chasing the ball much like a tiny kitten, "YARNNN!" He roared as he disappeared into the deep jungle leaving the rest of the group shocked aside from Jack who smirked.

"Wow long do you think it'll be till he realizes he's been duped?" The man laughed turning to look Crash in the eye as he did, Crash responded back "Most likely 40 minutes at most." Jack nodded, "Good, that'll give me sometime to recover from transforming in broad daylight then.."

* * *

**40 Minutes Later**

* * *

Tiny was having fun hunting for the ball of yarn the strange man had thrown earlier, he felt like a little tiger cub again after such a long time! He eventually found where the ball had landed, he reared his head down intending to put it in his mouth when he froze. Eyes wide as dinner plates as at that moment the giant tiger could have sworn he heard a donkey braying in the distance and saw the word **JACKASS** plastered on his forearm in bold. Within seconds the tiger roared out in rage as he realized he had been duped before heading back to the beach on all fours, looking more like a bull in a china shop as he began to tear through the forest leaving nothing standing.

The group looked stunned as they took in all the damage Tiny had caused to not only the island but also their homes, they knew they had too do something but they also knew better then to try and approach a wild animal that had just been ticked off, lest they wanted to be it's next meal. Crash cursed to himself ashamed that he had let the damage become this bad, if he had done something! ANYTHING! None of this would have happened! Jack however just vanished and appeared in front of the raging tiger before clasping his hands around the beast's neck, muttering "Okay kitty cat, I think you need a time out!"

As he said those words he flipped him over his head bending his own body back as he did, before he slammed the tiger's head into the ground! after that he let the beast fall down in a heap knocked out, before grabbing one of the tigers legs and spinning him like he was a hammer in a throwing contest at the olympics and launching him into the blimp he had come from. He then turned to survey the damage, inhaling sharply through his teeth as he did. "Damn it! This shouldn't have happened!" Crash screamed out as he began to look down at his feet in anger.

Coco looked at Aku-Aku with tears filling her eyes, "Please tell me you can fix this!" She begged the tiki, whom had been quiet the entire time during the exchanges between Cortex and Tiny, just shock hid head in dismay. "Even if I COULD fix all this Coco, there's no way too tell how long it could take. Days,months or maybe even years, I just don't know!" The mask said sadly as the tears in the young bandicoot's eyes began to flow freely, not being held back anymore. "No..NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" She screamed out, having to rely on her brother for comfort.

"I know sis, I know.." Crash said holding his sister close as a single tear fell from his eye. Jack felt a pain in his heart as he took in the seane in front of him, there had too be something he could do but what..? Jack's eyes suddenly widened as an idea struck, he quickly went away from the group quietly as to not raise suspicion before pulling out what looked to be a cell phone and pushing the speed dial. "Hey it's me.." "Yes, I know we haven't talked in forever." "Listen I'll make this quick I met a few new friends on an island on the coast of Australia..."

He waited for the person on the other end to respond before continuing, "Yes the wumpa islands exactly." He waited again, "Yes they've lost their home, beyond repair..." He then waited before beginning to smile, "Okay I'll ask them and contact you shortly." With that he ended the call before returning to the group getting everyone's attention as he did, "Okay everyone I just got off the phone with someone that may be able to help you." Coco whipped her eyes before looking at him with confusion, "Can they fix our island?" She asked, hope filling her tone.

Jack looked at her sadly, "Not exactly." She then looked a bit angry, "Then what can they do?!" Jack held up his hands defensively, before responding. "They can offer you all the best thing for you all." The group's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, before the tiki man responded for the group. "What would that be?" Jack gave a small smile placing a hand on Coco's shoulder, before pulling her close.

"A new PERMANENT home..."


	5. Chapter 5 Sanctuary & Family

**Hey guys I'm back you know the drill by now read & review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the crash bandicoot franchise.**

* * *

Coco just stood still not saying a word as she stayed in her new friend's grip until a few moments latter, where she seemed to regain her voice. "What do you mean 'new' home?" She asked, the question coming out more like a whisper as she gave the man holding her a questioning gaze. Jack seeing the girl's confusion decided to elaborate."The woman I spoke on the phone with, that was my mother, and after I told her your story and explained what happened to your home she decided to have me offer to have you all live with me and my family."

Jack said trailing off as he took in the bandicoot family's expressions, Coco for her part looked about ready to burst into tears as she took in the information with a trembling lip. "You really mean it?" Jack just nodded the smile never leaving his face, within seconds jack suddenly found himself knocked to the ground in a heap with a crying Coco on top of him, her face buried in his chest. Jack just let the young girl cry rubbing her back as he did, before Aku-Aku approached with a guiltful look. "We don't deserve your kindness." However much to the guardian's shock Jack just laughed.

"You took me, a complete stranger into your care despite not knowing if you could trust me or not! Frankly I should be the one repaying YOUR kindness! That's why I'n offering you all a new home with my family and I, it's the least I can do.." Jack said trailing off to let the rest of the group process the information given to them, a silence washed over the group no one dared say anything lest they want to lose this chance they were given.

Eventually Crash turned from the group giving Jack a nod receiving one from the man in question in response, "Collect anything you want to take with you as a momento it can be wumpa fruit, electronics, pictures, anything that reminds you of home." Jack said nodding towards Coco, whom had gotten over her momentary crying fit a moment ago. "But Jack what are you going to do?" Coco asked giving the boy a curious smile, "I'll go make the call, you all collect everything you can." Seeing the group nod Jack went off to do as he had mentioned.

He used the speed dial again before placing the phone up to his ear, "Hey, me again." The woman on the other end now identified as his mom responded, "Did they accept?" Jack chuckled at that "What do you think? I've got them collecting their things, and anything they can salvage from their destroyed home." The woman laughed before she spoke sounding as kind as she could be, "Okay then let them know I'll be there within the hour with a large boat." Jack nodded, "Got it see you shortly." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Okay guys my mom'll be here in an hour, so you'll need to make sure you have everything..?" Jack trailed off as he took in the boxes and bags that the bandicoot family had in their possession, Coco laughed as she saw the man's face. "What can I say? We work fast haha." The man just laughed as he led the group to the beach where the boat was supposed too arrive, before sitting down to start keeping an eye out the group joined him with coco deciding to strike up a conversation. "What's your mother like? I hope she's nice!" Jack smiled as he began to think of the best way to describe his mom, "Her name is Diane, she's very kind smart and a very loving mom. She's got shoulder length brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Coco smiled as she began to paint a picture of the woman in her mind, smiling at Jack as she did. "She seems like a very nice woman I wish she could've been my mom.." She said sadly as she began to stare out at the oscan, which was beginning to get an orange hue to it from the sun setting a few feet away. Jack was about to respond when someone else spoke up, "Well I'm flattered you think so." The group turned to the source to find a woman standing atop a large pontoon boat.

"Come on everyone let's get your things onto the boat!" Diane said giving the group an energetic smile, before the group began to do what she had asked.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

* * *

After the group had gotten all their things packed up they began to spread out on the boat doing their own thing, Jack and Coco were just sitting on the deck staring up at the moon with Coco laying her head on Jack's shoulder while Jack just held her close. "I don't know how to thank you for this.." Coco said turning her head to give Jack a grateful smile however the man just shock his head, "No need to thank me. I just did what I felt was right." Coco smiled before bringing their faces closer together, "I still feel like I should thank you somehow.."

The girl said trailing off as she suddenly got an idea, before Jack could react Coco quickly pecked him on the cheek leaving the two of them a blushing mess.

After a few more minutes the group noticed they were approaching a beach with a giant villa overlooking it, Jack just looked amused at the looks of wonder they all had on their faces, before Jack adopted a nostalgic look as he finally took the first look at his childhood home that he hadn't seen in more then a year.

"Welcome home guys, welcome home..."

"WOW!" The bandicoot family muttered in amazement as they took in the sight of the giant villa in front of them. "This is your HOUSE!?" Coco asked carrying one of the family's boxes and bags each on her person as she turned to give the young man next too her a look of shock, Jack just chuckled muttering "You think this is amazing and yet you haven't seen the inside yet.." They cut their conversation short as they focussed on getting all of the bandicoot's possessions brought into the house. After all of the packages had been brought in they decide to walk around a bit to get a feel for the place.

"This room we're in now is a combination foyer/den.." Jack said trailing off as he turned to his left to point out another room, "...That room is the open concept kitchen dining room, right next to it is the laundry room.." He then trailed off again as he turned to his right to point out the rest of the first floor, "...Over there is the game room and training room. Past the sliding door behind you is the inground pool and path leading to the beach it's self.." Jack then turned to point out the stairs that led to the upstairs area of the house, "Up there are the bedrooms hall bathroom and closet.." Jack finished with a sigh as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"I may live here but I'll never get used to listing out all the rooms. haha!" Diane then spoke up looking a bit tired as she did, "While I'll agree with you on that one thing my darling son forgot to mention is that we have 3 bedrooms one being mine & my husband's another being Jack's and the 3rd is a guest room with 2 beds and bathroom so two of you will share the guestroom while the other will have to take the living room couch or share a bed with Jack." Jack just face palmed to himself how could he have forgot that! "Right I'll let you guys talk it over for a bit. I'll be in the garage out back working on my car if you need me."

Jack then went off to do exactly that not noticing a certain bandicoot girl chasing after him..

* * *

"This is your car huh?" Coco asked as she began to survey the vehicle in front of her, "Yep." Jack muttered as he popped the hood and began working on the engine intending on increasing it's over all speed and horsepower, "Now if I do this.." Jack then trailed off moving faster then the human eye could fallow, before he stopped now looking extremely tired and covered in sweat and grease *phew* "There that should boost the horsepower from 5000 to 12000!" Jack noticed Coco looking at him strangely, "What did you do?" "I just super charged it. The only problem with doing that is it tires me out and leaves me in need of a shower haha." Jack noticed Coco holding her nose for a moment the girl muttering "I can see why.."

After getting a quick shower Jack came into the living room to find everyone watching tv he joined them taking a seat in between Coco and Crash. "Have you guys figured out the room arrangements?" Diane spoke up then answering for the rest of the group, "Yep! Crash and Crunch will share the guest room while Coco wil share a room with you at least until we can get another room added for her.." However Coco just shock her head, "You don't have to do that, I don't mind sharing a room with Jack." Crash raised an eyebrow sending a worried glance his sister's way. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Coco just looked a little annoyed at her brother's overprotectiveness, "Stop doing that Crash! You know I'm not a kid anymore and besides.." She then trailed off sending a smile to Jack as she turned to him.

"...I trust Jack's judgement."

* * *

**There we go that's this chapter finished for real this time! Sorry for any confusion the chapter just seemed short so I decided to extend it a bit. **


	6. Chapter 6 Truths & Beliefs

**Time** **for** **Chapter** **6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crash bandicoot or it's characters :)**

* * *

Jack laid comfortably on his bed while he waited for his bedmate to join him, he was twirling what looked to be a necklace that looked like a six in his hand. That was what Coco saw when she walked in after changing into some of Jack's spare sleepwear. Curiosity having gotten the better of her, she decided to ask the million dollar question."What's the story behind that necklace?" Coco asked as she took a seat on the bed next to her friend, Jack smiled almost looking like he was reminiscing on an old memory before responding with a question of his own. "You ever heard the story of Cerberus and the mark of the beast?"

Not hearing her say anything he sighed before beginning to explain. "Cerberus is supposed to be the guard dog of hell but something happened that caused the 3 headed hound to be split up into 3 separate hounds, a wolf, fox and husky respectively..." He then trailed off as he looked at the necklace again, "This houses the husky hound in it, and I am it's master. I would show you the husky hound but considering it's so late, and you guys have had a bombshell dropped on you information wise already it can wait." He said laughing a bit, however Coco had one last question she wanted to ask.

"But what about Cerberus's other parts the fox and wolf? Were they sealed into necklaces too?"

Jack took a moment to put the necklace around his neck before reaching into a dwear and pulling out 2 necklaces similar to his own. "I guess that answers my question.." Jack nodded as he took his seat on the bed next to the bandicoot again. "Yeah the other hounds of Cerberus are in those two necklaces but sense no one that can wield their power has shown up here they stay collecting dust." Coco nodded beginning understand this a bit as she snuck a glance at the necklace that now hug loosely around her bed mate's neck, noticing that the 6 now glowed a mix of white and black colors matching his hair signifying something within it had been awoken.

Jack took a momentary glance at a picture on his bedside table, smiling fondly at it, ever increasing Coco's curiosity over her bed mate's strange past. Deciding to ask Jack about it tomorrow she gave her friend a hug, biding him a good night as she did which he returned before she snuggled into the covers before falling asleep in moments. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that, even though Coco tried to act like a strong woman he knew deep down that she still possessed the innocence of a child or late teenager which he cherished in friends. He stopped his inner musings then, deciding too get some sleep turning out the lights as he did..

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

* * *

Cortex was seething with anger, twitching involuntarily as he was getting a new robotic arm put in place to replace the one he had lost earlier that day. "Hurry up N gin, I need to have a new arm too replace the one that damned MONSTER stole from me!" The doctor shouted again making the short cyborg with a missle sticking out of his head panic, "heh heh, I'm going as quick as I can master!" The man shouted back trying to speed up his work, before another rather tall man with what looked like pistons sticking out of his back addressed the mad doctor.

"Patience Cortex, you will have your revenge but it will take time. I have to make curtain my information I've gathered is accurate."

This piqued the doctor's interest considerably as he turned his head in the other doctor's direction, "What do you mean Dr N. Tropy? What kind of info have you gained?" The time master smirked before explaining, "Apparently, our reaper friend has some 'inner demons' he's trying to keep hidden.." The doctor trailed off whispering the rest in Cortex's ear making the man's eye's widen in shock for a moment before an evil smirk donned his face.

"Oh really now?"

* * *

Jack woke up early the next morning, putting on a muscle shirt and shorts before going out to the kitchen finding Diane going around a mile a minute working on breakfast.

"Need some help with that mom?"

Diane smiled at her son before she spoke "Sure you can help with the eggs and grits while I finish up with the sausage and biscuits." Not needing to hear anything more Jack went to work doing as he was asked. A few minutes later a gray haired man in a trench coat with a badge on it came into the room greatting the two with a tired smile, "Morning you two." He said as he took a seat at the kitchen island, before taking the cup of coffee diane had offered him giving his wife a kiss on the cheek in thanks. Jack nodded to his father as he focussed on his task.

Jack's dad just laughed as he went about finishing his coffee, "Well I better get to work." He said as he went to grab his hat, "Have a good day John!" Diane said as he went out the door. After another few minutes of cooking the food was ready, Diane nodded as Jack shouted out "GUYS! BREAKFAST!" Within moments Crash and Crunch came barreling in like pet dogs after them Coco came in rubbing her eyes mumbling "Mornin' guys." She said sounding sleepy, however her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she took in the sight in front of her.

Jack laughed, smirking at the 3 in front of him.

"You guys hungry?"

The group nodded slowly, making him laugh again before smiling broadly.

"Well then, let's eat!"

* * *

The meal went along rather uneventfully aside from the bits of conversation the bandicoot family and their teki mask guardian shared about their new home. Eventually Jack got up from his seat muttering "I'm stepping out for a bit to get some air.." With that jack left the group giving them no chance to question him. However Diane could tell something was wrong. "I'll go talk to him." She said leaving the group with no room for argument before fallowing her son out the door to the side table near the pool, taking note of the troubled look on his face she approached him carefully and cautiously, before taking a seat next to her son.

Deciding to make this quick she got straight to the point asking the unspoken question in the air. "You know you can't hide the truth from them much longer." Diane tried to comfort her son before he quickly lashed back in anger, "You think I don't know that! I would love to tell them.." He then trailed off as he looked out at the sky, Diane fallowed his gaze muttering "Then why don't you?" as she did.

"Ask yourself this: How do I explain to someone that the world they're in isn't the first but the second incarnation of it, as well as the fact that they died on their wedding day?!"

Jack finished with a sigh as he took in his mother's stern look, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I know how you feel Jack but you should still tell them besides if you love Coco as much as you did in the past I'm sure she'll love you just as much as she did then.." She then trailed off as she reached into her pocket pulling out two beautiful wedding rings, Jack for his part, looked shocked as he took in the two rings in his mothers hand. "Those are!" Diane nodded seriously before speaking placing the rings on the table as she did.

"Yes, the rings you and Coco gave each other on your wedding day..."

* * *

**Ok Here's the end of this chapter after editing! Here's hoping you all are enjoying this story so far. please read and review!**

**\- Foxhound **


	7. Chapter 7 Love & Blessings

A/N:Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very preoccupied so I've not been able to type up more chapters but now I'm back and rearing to go!

Anyhow on to chapter 7!

Disclaimer: The Crash series is not mine.

* * *

Jack sighed for a moment as he glanced at the two rings on the table, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes as the painful memory resurfaced "You have to tell them.." Diane said to her son trying to help numb the pain he and by extension she experienced as well. Jack shock his head muttering "I know.." before he spoke with unshakable conviction. "I will tell them everything. But this time I'll make sure that I NEVER go through that tragedy ever again!" Diane smiled at her son proudly placing a hand on his shoulder as she did so, "Good.."

She then trailed off as she took hold of the rings ounce again "I'll hold on to them until the time is right.." She said giving her son a knowing smile before fallowing him back into the house.

Jack noticed everyone giving him concerned looks (More so Coco because of obvious reasons) He just smiled as he sat down to address the group. "What's wrong guys? you seem kinda down." Crash spoke for the group speaking what was on each of their minds "You were out there for a while and we were getting a little worried." Jack just nodded as he began to speak "Well guys there is something I should explain.." He trailed off trying to find the right words for the inevitable questions that he was going to get from this, Aku-Aku spoke then seemingly reading the boy's mind. "What do you mean?" The Tiki guardian asked quizzically.

Jack then spoke carefully as to not freak his friends out, "This isn't the first time you've all come to live here with my family." Crash then cut him off looking a little annoyed, "Wait What do you mean 'the first time'?" Crash asked before getting lightly punched in the shoulder by an irritated Coco, "Crash hush, Let him speak!" The girl said making Jack nod in thanks before clearing his throat, "Now, as I was saying the world we're in now is it's second incarnation.." He then trailed off as Aku-Aku spoke for the group asking what they were all thinking.

"What happened to the first?"

Jack closed his eyes momentarily before responding, "It was destroyed.." Coco then spoke with a sense of unease about her, "What caused it to be destroyed?" She asked flinching a bit as Jack gave her a look of grim seriousness, "I caused it."Noticing the looks of confusion on his friends faces he began to elaborate. "During the the first incarnation it happened.."

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

On a nice spring day Jack was waiting, waiting for the woman he loved to walk down the aisle so they could exchange their vows and join together in holy matrimony. Luckily he didn't have to wait very long as the doors to the church swung open and the piano began playing, then she appeared making Jack's heart suddenly burst.

There standing alongside Crash, whom was acting as the father walking his daughter down the aisle was Coco wearing a white wedding dress and vail that just seemed to match her perfectly. Nothing was said between the two as they faced each other at the alter they're hearts filled with love for the other, it was then that Aku-Aku spoke acting as the preacher/minister.

"Do you Jack, swear to love and cherish Coco, to have and to hold her in holy matrimony, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Jack nodded, "I Do."

Aku-Aku then turned to Coco, "And do you Coco, swear to love and cherish Jack, to have and to hold him in holy matrimony, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Coco nodded, "I Do."

Aku-Aku nodded before addressing the guests "Now before I continue, is there anyone here whom feels that these two should not be wed?" He asked receiving no response at all.

"Well then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man & wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so Jack did lifting his new wife's vail and kissing her passionately.

But then tragedy struck! with Coco falling into Jack's arms before dying from being shot in the back! Jack shook with barely controlled rage "NO! NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW!" His body went stiff as his white eye was replaced with a black one to match the other before his body went completely ablaze with black flames looking more like a demon instead of a burning skeleton.

**"WHO DID THIS!"** He roared out before his eyes settled on Cortex whom had a still burning blaster in his hand. Jack pointed a clawed hand at cortex giving him a full view of his blood lust, **"YOU KILLED HER!"**

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"..With my blood lust unchained i sent the world into chaos and ruin then when I realized where I went wrong I reset the world by making the world go through an artificial big bang then we got put where we are now."

"That must be what caused you to come crashing into the beach at our old home." Aku-Aku muttered thoughtfully Jack just nodded in agreement. "Yeah well when I crashed onto your beach I recognized Coco instantly and I promised myself that I'd never lose you guys again especially my loving wife." Jack said smiling as he took one of Coco's hands in his. Diane chose to speak then startling the group for a moment, "Well I'm happy you all know the truth of what happened, but that also brings up this next question."

"What would that be?" Coco asked before Diane smiled at her pulling out the rings she had taken earlier. "Are you willing to do anything to make sure a tragedy like that never happens again?"

Crash nodded immediately shouting "Heck yeah!" Crunch nodded as well making Aku-Aku smile, then all eyes fell on Coco whom looked a little uneasy. "I'm not sure I've always been more of a brains over brawn kind of girl." Hearing this Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed giving her a clear view of his eyes witch looked to be saying unspoken words (Please do this Coco I can't bear losing you again, not after the last time!) Seeing that Coco sighed before nodding "Okay I'll do it I'll get stronger!"

Diane nodded before bringing her closed hand over to her son and daughter in-law showing the rings "I believe these are yours."

Jack nodded before looking to Coco asking "You want to just take the ring or do you want to have us build up a relationship again? I'll go with whatever you choose Coco." Jack said giving his wife a loving smile. Coco shook her head laughing a little "I think it's sweet that you feel that way but I think it would be better if we take the rings and build the relationship as we go." Jack laughed a bit to but agreed none the less "Fair enough.." He trailed off as he put one of the rings on her finger and she put the other on his.

"How about we go out to eat tonight?" Diane asked as she glanced at the clock which reed 6:00 PM. "Wow it's that late already!?" Coco shouted in confusion as Jack chuckled a bit "Well my story did take a while to explain.." Crash nodded a bit before saying "Sure let's go out and celebrate! We can even celebrate your birthday too!" Coco gasped as she realized what her brother was talking about. "He's right! With all the stuff that's happened lately I forgot today was my birthday!"

With that everyone decided to head out for dinner, however when they got there Crash saw someone he never thought he'd see ever again.

"TAWNA?!"

"CRASH?!"

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 7 finished! please let me know what you think in a review.

FOXHOUND OUT!


	8. Chapter 8 fixing old bonds & old flames

Hey Ya'll Foxhound back at it again with chapter 8 of The Demon Arrives From The Sky (or T.D.A.F.T.S for short.) Anyway you all know the drill by now read and review to let me know hat you think!

DISCLAIMER: As we're all aware the Crash series is not mine and never will be.

* * *

Tawna stood still for a moment as her eyes locked with the man she never thought she would see again, there standing not 10 feet away was her old friend and ex Crash Bandicoot.

She took a moment to clear her head, before she greeted Crash's group with a smile.

"Well this is unexpected! Never thought I'd see you again Crash." Tawna said to the bandicoot in question winking as she did making him blush as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Nice to see you again too Tawna.."

Jack took note of the exchange and put it in the back of his mind before letting the two know they weren't alone.

"AHEM!"

Tawna was the first to notice, as she jumped from being startled. "Oh! Jack! I didn't hear about you coming tonight boss?!"

However as that sentence left her lips she noticed everyone minus Jack and his parents, giving her odd stares. "What?" She asked confused.

"You just called him boss." Crash spoke in confusion.

Jack decided to speak then, getting everyone of the bandicoots attention. "Oh yeah hehe I guess I never did tell you guys did I?"

Jack said which just got more confused looks from the others, "*Sigh* I guess I better explain.." He muttered before clearing his throat. "This restaurant we're at? I'm it's owner.." He then trailed off as Crash suddenly spoke a look of realization on his face.

"Wait! If that's true then that would mean your Tawna's..." Crash trailed off as he looked at his ex in shock. The female bandicoot just nodded saying "Yeah, he's my boss." Chuckling a bit as Crash suddenly face vaulted.

"Your kidding!" Coco asked half surprised and half amused at the sudden turn of events, Jack just laughed as he shook his head as he turned to address Tawna "I'm not here on business tonight Twana. I'm just out here to have a night out with my family and to celebrate Coco's birthday." He said as he gave his wife a happy smile.

In that next moment Tawna snaged Coco in a hug, "I totally forgot! Happy birthday Coco!" She squealed as Coco returned the hug, "Thanks Twana." Coco said before returning to Jack's side taking his hand in hers ounce more.

After taking a moment to gain control over herself, Twana quickly ushered the group over to the bar, where she was stationed. While the group was looking through the menu, Jack thought that now would be a good time to get some answers to the exchange he saw earlier.

"Hey Tawna?"

"Yeah boss?"

"If you don't mind me asking, What's the story between you & Crash?"

Jack noticed Twana tense up for a moment as well as Crash before Jack quickly elaborated, "When you two greeted each other when we walked in, it seemed like you two already knew each other before now.."

Tawna sighed for a moment before mustering up the courage to speak, "Crash & I were ounce a couple until we ended the relationship, it's been 6 years sense then as of today.." Twana said as she glanced at Crash giving him a clear view of her light green eyes that gave off a feeling of pain, regret & gilt all in one expression.

"I see.." Jack said looking thoughtful.

"Don't you two regret breaking up?" Coco suddenly spoke grabbing the pair's attention. "What do you mean Coco?" Crash asked wanting to hear his sister out.

"I mean don't you two think that you could have worked things out between the two of you? It's not good for the two of you to keep avoiding each other and bottling up your gult like this."

The two stared at each other for a second that seemed like forever, until Jack spoke up again.

"She's right you know?"

Not getting any response out of the two he continued, "You can try and keep your guilt bottled up but one day, sooner or later that cork is going to pop."

Twana noticed Crash sigh for a moment before he spoke up again.

"You're right Jack. I know bottling up guilt is never good because it changes you, warps your way of thinking.."

Crash trailed off as he looked Twana square in the eye. "..Because that exact situation happened to me."

Tawna gasped in shock as she took in this new information, "Your joking.."

Crash shock his head the grim look not ounce leaving his face. "I wish it could have been a joke."

Tawna took a moment to chose her words carefully "What happened to you?" She asked, the question coming out like a whisper upon the wind.

Crash thought back for a moment on what happened that day before explaining, "It started a day after we broke up you left the island."

"I was still reeling in the shock of you leaving.."

Crash sighed to himself as he worked up the courage to continue, "All it took was one day for my emotions to go nuts and make me spiral out of control, and by the sixth day I was so far gone that I didn't want anyone around me."

Coco then spoke up adding "After 6 days I just couldn't stand seeing him like that, so I had to go and smack him upside the head to knock some sense into him."

Tawna giggled a little at that, "Really?" She asked as she looked over at crash whom was smiling again. "If by ''smack'' you mean knock me into a wall. Then yes, you did knock some sense into me."

The group laughed at that making the mood go from sad to chiper again.

The rest of the night went on uneventfully until Jack and the others were about to head home when Twana pulled Crash aside seemingly to talk with him privately.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Coco asked her husband quizzically.

"No clue."

* * *

"What's this about Tawna?" Crash asked as Tawna looked to be lost in thought.

"Knowing what happened to you after I left.. I'm beginning to regret that decision."

Crash's eyes went wide. "You don't mean!"

Tawna nodded, "I don't want you to go through that again..."

"Let's get back together."

* * *

There chapter 8 done! I think it turned out good. Let me know what you think in a review!-Foxhound Out!


	9. Chapter 9 Glass Ceilings & limits

**A/N:Time For Chapter 9 of the story! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Crash series for reasons that should be obvious ;)**

* * *

The group had just gotten home from their night out and seemed to be in high spirits, Crash more so then the rest. "*giggle* You seem to be in a good mood bro." Coco spoke giggling to herself as she took in her brother and his sudden happy go lucky attitude change.

Crash continued walking bouncing off the back of his heels as he did, "You bet I'm happy! I just got my girlfriend back!" He said fist pumping for a moment. Jack just chuckled at his brother-in-law retorting back "Okay Lover Boy, reel it in before you make a bigger fool of yourself." This got a laugh out of his wife and an irritated shout of "HEY!" from the bandicoot he just made fun of.

At that moment Aku-Aku decided to change the subject. "Diane, didn't you tell us earlier today that we all need to get stronger?" The tiki guardian asked getting a nod from Diane in response. "I did say that. Why do you ask?" "How are we going to get stronger exactly?" Diane thought over the question before give her son a nod saying that "He'll explain.." Jack cleared his throat as he took in the attention everyone was sending him before he spoke. "Well, the easiest way for all of us to get stronger quickly would be to use THAT room.."

Diane and her husband nodded in agreement, however the bandicoots were still confused and a little uneasy from not knowing what to expect. Seeing this Jack decided to let his wife ask the question they were all thinking. "What room are you talking about?" She asked as Jack began to look around, almost looking like he was making sure he wasn't being watched. "Fallow me into the house and we'll show you.." He said before beginning to lead everyone into the house.

After the group went in, Jack led them to the game room. "What's so important about this room?" Crash asked looking confused, Jack chuckled to himself muttering "You'll see.." before going over to one of the walls and reviling a hidden panel with a keypad on it, he then began to put in a long passcode no one could figure out before the keypad accepted it. Within moments the room began to change and morph until it looked like a giant dome with some form of device in the middle of it. "What does this do?" Coco asked looking like a excited child in a candy store making Jack laugh at her antics.

Jack then began to explain after getting Coco to calm herself, "Basically, my mom and I created this device that can send people in to a realm that can help you to train in a quick amount of time.." Seeing no reaction Jack continued, "If it takes two months for someone to get stronger in the real world then in here.." Jack trailed off pointing at the device, "The amount of time will be shortened drastically." Coco then spoke asking "Then if you're training takes a year or two in the real world it would take a day or two at most in there?"

Jack smiled honestly impressed that the girl could summarize it that quickly, "Yes Coco that is exactly it." "That's incredible.." Crash said astonished. "That it is Crash but for now I think our main priority should be getting to bed don't you think?" Diane asked receiving a nod from everyone present. "Okay then we'll get our training started tomorrow agreed?" Jack asked before everyone nodded again.

With that everyone headed of to their rooms after Jack reset the room back to it's original state..

* * *

Jack was now laying on his bed, waiting for his wife to join him after she finished changing clothes. While he was waiting Jack was thinking to himself (You know I never did introduce Coco to him yet..) With that he began to clasp the necklace in his hand reciting an odd chant as he did, within seconds there was a bright flash before a husky with black & white fur stood in front of the bed. The dog took a moment to get it's barrings before barking happily and going over to his owner to let him scratch behind his ears. Jack just laughed happy to hear his companion was pleased.

"Do you feel better now that you can stretch your legs Cerberus?" Jack asked as Cerberus yiped happily in response, "Am I hearing a dog?" Coco asked as she came out of the bathroom. Within moments Coco found herself pined to the floor by a happy Cerberus whom now looked like a husky puppy, "Oof! *giggle* you must be Cerberus then?" She asked not needing an answer as the pup began licking her face making her laugh. "No! Down boy! Stop it! haha!" Jack laughed as he got the pup off her, to help her off the floor.

"I see you've gotten acquainted with him?" "You could say that." Jack took a moment to look his wife over before saying "You know I think you should leave your hair down like it is now." Coco turned crimson as she processed that before quickly stuttering out "What makes you say that?" still blushing bright. Jack took a moment to think before he spoke "I just think you look nice with your hair down is all.." He said blushing a little himself, Feeling flattered she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Consider that a thank you."

With that the two of them fell asleep with the husky pup sleeping in between them..

* * *

Coco was woken the next morning by Cerberus sniffing her "Stop it boy! I'm up now okay?" She said as she tried to swat the dog away, after taking a few minutes to change she headed into the kitchen "Morning everyone.." She mumbled Jack chuckled "Still half asleep?" He received a slow nod, "Figured as much.." He trailed off for a moment before shouting "**Cerberus! Here Boy!**" Within seconds the sound of barking could be heard as the husky came barreling down the hall and into the kitchen, stopping in front of his owner whom seemed to be looking at a stop watch.

"Wow, 10 seconds faster then before! nice going boy!" He said as he went about filling the dog's bowl, Crash then decided to bring up the obvious elephant in the room "WHO THE HECK IS THIS DOG!?" He shouted which got him a konk on the head from Coco along with a retort of "Lower Your Voice Dang it!" "Sorry Sis." The older of the two apologized, Jack then cut in before anyone else could say something, and explained the story of Cerberus to Crash, Crunch and Aku-Aku as they were the only ones out of the loop.

"Ah, so That's the story on dog boy over there.." Crash said as the (now looking full grown) husky looked at him curiously. Jack just nodded before he took everyone to the hidden room where the device was kept, after finishing breakfast. "Now before I start this thing up I need you three to put these on your person." He said as he handed Coco & her brothers what looked to be beads of some sort,"Why?" Coco asked honestly curious. Having expected that question he began to elaborate "The things I just gave you are trackers, We'll need them when we arrive in the world that the device sends us..." He said as he began to put in a long string of code on the device's keypad.

Before anyone could ask what he was doing they were cut off by the device crashing and clanging as it sprung to life before it opened up a portal of sorts and went quiet again. Jack took a moment to look over his shoulder at the group, "You guys ready?" He asked receiving firm nods from them in return. Then without missing a beat Jack leaped through the portal with Cerberus beside him, then went Diane & John leaving the bandicoots whom took a moment more to work up the courage to jump in as well.

After taking a moment to get their vision back, the bandicoot family took a look at the realm they were now in. They took note of a giant mountain in the distance which seemed to have a large amount of snow on the top, there was also a mountain similar to it right beside it the only obvious change with the other one being that the top was the opening to a volcano.

"This place is.." Coco muttered almost breathless, "..Amazing!" Aku-Aku said finishing the young girl's sentence.

"HEY!" The group suddenly heard what sounded like a voice calling for them, fallowing it they quickly found what looked to be a large flight of stairs and at the bottom was Jack, calling for their attention with his parents not to far behind him. The group quickly descended the stairs to rejoin the rest of the group, "Well, What do you think?" He asked smiling broadly.

"This place is incredible!" Coco said speaking for the group making Jack nod, "Glad you think so.." He then trailed off as he began to circle the bandicoot's & tiki mask, "Now on to the next order of business: Whom will be training with whom?" He then took on a serious expression akin to an army commander before speaking again.

He looked at Crash causing said bandicoot's back to straighten on instinct, "I'll be training you personally.."

He trailed off as he looked to Crunch next, "My father will be training you.."

He then smirked as he looked to Aku-Aku & Coco both, making the two flinch under his intimidating gaze. "My mother will be training the both of you.."

He then trailed off as he turned to look out at the landscape, his parents went over to stand on either side of him facing the group putting them all on edge again. The bandicoots couldn't help but sweatdrop at these three as they all thought (Just how intimidating can they be?)

"We should make some things clear however.." John suddenly said drawing everyone's attention, "The training we'll be putting you through will be brutal, it will feel like your going through hell, if you like us now, by the time we're done you'll love and hate us all in one!" He finished glancing over to Diane, indicating it was her turn to speak.

"The thing you need to survive out here is a will to survive and live! Because if you don't have the will to survive.." Diane trailed off glancing at her son whom was now glancing at the group over his shoulder giving them a clear view of his dark black eye, "..The beasts that live in this world will TRY and WILL kill you should they get the chance!"

He then turned fully before he and his parents all said the same thing "ARE WE UNDERSTOOD!?"

As soon as that was said, everyone of them saluted (minus Aku-Aku of coarse) and shouted "SIR YES SIR!" Diane's stern expression was quickly replaced by a happy smile. "Good, now do any of you have questions?" Jack laughed a little as she asked that because the group suddenly relaxed in a way that it was almost comical, Aku-Aku was the one who spoke next turning to Diane as he did. "I get training Coco, but why train me? I'm nought but a tiki guardian.." However diane quickly said "I can fix that.." and within moments Diane and the tiki mask were enveloped in a pillar of light.

The group could only stand astonished as Diane began to chant in a strange language and Aku-Aku began to change in form and shape, first a skeleton appeared behind the mask, then the organs and muscle mass appeared. The nerves and everything else came next and just as quick as it came the light faded leaving Diane and Aku-Aku to themselves.

No one dared try to move, they were to worried that something may happen too Aku-Aku if they did! Eventually Coco found her voice again carefully turning to her mask friend and asking "Aku-Aku, is that you?" However instead of answering her he took off the mask, revealing a tan looking indian man. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust before he spoke smiling at her as he did, "Yes Coco, it is..it's really me." At that moment Coco's mind was a whirlwind of emotions, she didn't know what too do, what too think! So, she did the only thing her body would allow, embrace her friend and cry. Then to her surprise Aku-Aku began to do the same.

After that Crash and Crunch both went into the hug crying just as much as the other two, No one said a word Who could really? anyone who had seen this would have been at a loss for words. The tender moment continued for a few moments before Jack cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, "I hate too be the one to ruin the mood but we need to get going before we start losing daylight."

With that the four got their nerves under control and Jack summoned Cerberus teling crash, "Your riding on Cerberus. Make sure you keep up with me.." The bandicoot did as he was told and began fallowing Jack into a dense forest area, leaving the others to their own devices. "Well then, let's be off.." Diane said getting nods from Coco and Aku-Aku as she began to lead her group in the direction of the snowy mountain helping Aku-Aku get used to his now human body along the way. That just left Crunch and John the two just shared a nod as they began their trek, towards the volcano.

And so Jack and the bandicoots year of training to get stronger, surpass their limits and shatter their own glass ceilings has begun.

* * *

**A/N:Boom! That's chapter 9 done! this was a blast to write and I hope you all will have a blast reading it!**

**You all know the drill let me know what you think in a review!-Foxhound Out! **


End file.
